The Hunchback of Nowhere
The Hunchback of Nowhere is part one of the eighth episode of Season One, which aired January 28, 2000 preceding The Gods Must Be Goosey. Story On a rainy night in Nowhere, a small and heavily deformed Hunchback travels through town looking for shelter, but he's repeatedly rejected by some bigoted residents. Sullen, he finds his way to the Bagge Farm. Peering in the window, he sees Courage being harassed by Eustace as usual, this time with a pair of over-sized pop-out eyeballs. The Hunchback requests a room to spend the night in, but Eustace, not surprisingly, rejects him. Courage is then ordered by Eustace to get his raincoat from the barn. Courage hurries through the downpour to the barn. Upon entering, however, he hears ringing, and finds the dejected Hunchback in the hayloft playing bells. Courage joins in, and the two quickly become friends. The Hunchback then takes Courage for a ride on a trapeze, which initially frightens him but he finds that he enjoyed the ride. It's not long before Eustace storms in from the storm and demands his raincoat from Courage. The Hunchback watches Courage bring his cruel master the garment, and shakes his head in disgust at Eustace's bullying. The Hunchback cheers Courage up by making some intricate shadow puppets with him. The next morning, Muriel welcomes The Hunchback into the house and offers him breakfast. Eustace is horrified to see that The Hunchback has returned. Eustace rudely orders the Hunchback to leave and never come back, but Muriel defends the Hunchback from her husband's attitude. It's not long before Eustace begins to pick on The Hunchback, but The Hunchback is ready this time with some comebacks supplied by Courage (all of which are blunt statements about Eustace's lack of hair.) Muriel, fed up with her husband's behavior, kicks him out of the house to eat his breakfast elsewhere. Eustace remains irritable through the evening, and stomps into the kitchen to demand his supper. Muriel, however, is outside with an umbrella watching Courage and The Hunchback perform their bell duet on the barn roof. Eustace notices the Hunchback wearing his raincoat, and hurries up to reclaim it. He takes the opportunity to frighten Courage with his pop-out eyes again, almost knocking the little pink dog off of the roof. This finally pushes the Hunchback too far as he advances on Eustace, who steps back in surprise and fright. The Hunchback decides to show what 'real' ugliness is and reveals a large mask of Eustace's face, startling the farmer right over the edge of the roof, where he lands on the ground and gurgles weakly. When the rain finally lets up, The Hunchback says that it's time for him to continue his journey, but not before wishing Courage and Muriel goodbye. The Hunchback turns and walks into the night, chuckling merrily at his new found optimism about kind people. Characters *Courage *Muriel Bagge *The Hunchback (debut) Antagonists *Eustace Bagge Trivia *Eustace refers to Courage by his real name, as opposed to the usual "stupid dog." It was the first time in the series that this happened, the second was in Ball of Revenge, and the third time was the Cartoon Network 20th Anniversary Party bumper. *Eustace doesn't use his mask to scare Courage in this episode, instead he used a similar method to the Tex Avery cartoons. *One of the few episodes where the monster is the protagonist. *Based off The Hunchback Of Notre Dame. *This is the first time Eustace refers to Courage by his name. Quotes Eustace: (to the Hunchback) You know how you spell "ugly"? U... YOU, YOU, YOU YOU YOU YOU! (the Hunchback looks sad) Hunchback: (gets a note from Courage about Eustace and puts glasses on) And... you sir... are extremely... BALD! Eustace: You erh! Why you erh! Courage: (laughs underneath the table) Eustace: Oh YEAH! Well you look like something the cow SPIT UP! (Courage quickly makes another note) Hunchback: You sir are extremely... bald. Eustace: Aya! Ah! Come on ner ner ner! Erh! And the only thing uglier than this... (takes a mirror and a reflection shows the Hunchback's eye) IS THIS! (takes another mirror out and shows the Hunchback's nose) Hee hee hee hee hee hee hee! Hunchback: Are you bald? Yes. Eustace: ERRHHHH! Muriel: Eustace! Have you no sense of hospitality? Eustace: Nope. Muriel: Well then, you can take your breakfast and eat it in the hen house. Eustace: Erm, but, but... He called me bald! Muriel: Eustace, you are bald. Eustace: Well, (stomps foot) keep him outta my sight! (slams door) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2000 Category:Season 1a